Hurt
by Flightless Bird
Summary: Soon I just wandered around, a shadow of what happens when children are kept in the dark, when they fall down no one comes to hug them. Or tell them that it's okay. Songfic! Character Death hinted Yaoi hinted SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, Johnny Cash, or Nine Inch Nails does. 

Song: Hurt 

Artist: Johnny Cash, or Nine Inch Nails. 

This story is Yaoi scented, meaning boyXboy don't flame me because of it! hinted SasuNaru 

I don't own Naruto, or I wouldn't be waseting time letting the charaters commit suicide

* * *

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real_

The knife drags across my skin, I sigh and begin to welcome the sweet intoxicating bliss that the loss of blood causes. It lets me fade for a moment, out of reality and back to the past where we were all together, together we were a team, now, I don't know anymore. 

_The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

As the mark heals into smooth skin, as if it was just yesterday I was born, the pain returns, the memories that I try so hard to keep at bay come back. The word "no" escapes my parched lips, and tears that shouldn't be spilt act as if rain from my cloudy blue eyes. Fast and insane like I drag the knife over and over trying to forget the pain, but for the moments of bliss pain and hurt are always waiting at the end with open arms. 

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

Slowly I get up, placing a mask on my tear stained face. The markings on my face are drawn up with wires into a large happily utterly fake smile. I stare at the boy in the cracked mirror, he seems not to care that his best friend tried to kill him, and his other best friend blames him for it. Oh no, he seems to happy to be me.

_I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair_

I walk out into the world, not caring that inside my chest my heart screams at me, it sobs to the world to hold my dead spirit of a child that is crying in the corners of my mind, not sure to trust the light of day because that's were the real monsters lived. No one notices or cares that I am slowly wearing away, decaying with time.

_Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here_

You recently met me again, and once more you tried to kill me. You found out my darkest secret, the monster that lives inside me, and you laughed, knowing that I couldn't really be so strong. You left again, only because I could be useful in subconsciously getting you closer to your brother while taking out other members of his organization. You left a crying child, when you saw him in the darkness when no one else did. 

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt _

_  
_And soon like anybody who keeps a broken heart kept inside, locked inside a chest, I forget my mask that uses wires, and glue to keep me smiling. Soon I just wandered around, a shadow of what happens when children are kept in the dark, when they fall down no one comes to hug them. Or tell them that it's okay, I am a living corpse I have become the monster inside me. And I must thank you.

_If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

That's where I find myself, standing over the place you tried to kill me first. Pain like never before brings me to my knees, tears that I thought I had shed fell. I knelt there weeping like never before, more so than the rain around me. My eyes blur as I take out my small knife, it is rusty and blood stained now but I don't care. But this time I don't aim for the wrists this time, I aim for the heart, to release it from its fleshly prison, my vision darkens as I tear out the dead organ, to lost to hear someone call, or cry for me. To far gone to hear you weep my name while clutching my bloody body to yours. I was already dead when you killed yourself, still holding me in your arms. 

_**We both were already in hell to see people stare at our dead bodies**._

* * *

A.N: DUDE OH MY GOD, I WROTE A STORY AND PUT IT UP! Faint Please review, this is a one shot, though I am thinking about adding another chapter for fun! Reviews get free cookies and sporks! 


End file.
